1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trailers for bicycles used to transport young children. More particularly this invention relates to an improvement in such trailers to accommodate the child seats used in automobiles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bicycle trailers currently on the market present an expensive unified structure of a frame and seat combination. While elaborate child seats are employed for the transport of children in cars, no apparatus has been presented which can adapt these car seats for use with a bicycle trailer. Such adaptation saves considerable expense in the manufacture of the trailer, avoids duplication of seats, and also presents a safer, more comfortable trailer.